


Nothing Is Above Me

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte comes home for your birthday...Written for the Imagines blog here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Nothing Is Above Me

\- It’s your birthday  
\- You miss Charlotte  
\- Your girlfriend  
\- Your lover  
\- Your woman  
\- She’s been on tour for months  
\- You miss her  
\- Miss her smile  
\- Miss her laugh  
\- Miss her touch  
\- Miss her hugs  
\- Miss her soft kisses  
\- You hadn’t made plans  
\- You were happy to stay home  
\- Order in food  
\- Watch movies  
\- You wake up on your birthday  
\- You can feel someone beside you  
\- Feel someone watching you  
\- You don’t quite realize it’s her  
\- Not at first  
\- You can’t help crying  
\- “Charlie...”  
\- She’s laughing  
\- Amused  
\- Flattered  
\- “Happy birthday Darlin’...”  
\- She moves to wipe your tears away  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- Her smile softens  
\- She pulls you closer  
\- Lets you cling for a little while  
\- She’s come home  
\- For you  
\- For your birthday  
\- She smiles at you  
\- Kissing your hairline  
\- You have nowhere to be  
\- “Can we just... stay in?”  
\- You ask the question sheepishly  
\- She laughs again  
\- “Sure baby...”  
\- She’s smiling  
\- “Hell, we can spend the day in bed as long as I get to hold my girl...”


End file.
